Lusty Death
by sonicxshadow
Summary: Link x Dark Link yaoi story rated M for a reason. I dont know anything about the game. Hope i did well and enjoy. P.S. I'm bad at naming stories and don't comment if you hate yaoi. Plus I said Link was in the shadow temple and not water temple. sorry


_Author's note:  
Hey guys, this is my first yaoi story that i wrote between Link and Dark Link. I dont know much about these characters and i was to lazy to do any research on them(sorry), so please do correct me if im wrong something(other than spelling). This is a very late welcome home/birthday present for Meena so please enjoy. -  
_ Link and Navi had finally arrived at the shadow temple on their journey to find Ganadorf. After the two's fight in the previous temple, Link and Navi were not talking to each other. As the hero walks through the fog and water, he sees a tree in the middle of the shallow lake. As he gets closer to the tree, he catches a gleams of something out of the corner of his eye but it disappeared when he turned to face it. The hylian soon hears a splash in the water real close by. Navi wanted to warn Link to watch his back but instead fairy hind behind the rock to secretly keep watch over him. The hylian soon saw ripples in the water that weren't caused by him. His eyes slowly followed the ripples to the source of them. There, about 15 feet away is another hylian that looked almost identical, other than the fact that he had slightly darker skin, blackish-gray hair, crimson red eyes, and a black tunic. The Dark Link smirked at a thought that was going through his head._ So this is the so called_ _hero that I'm supposed to get reed of. The task looks easy enough seeing he is over there just standing to stupid to make a move. I believe having a little fun with him won't hurt. _Link was indeed to busy staring at the opposite that he left his guard down. Dark Link smirked and quickly used the opportunity to his advantage and pulled out his copy of the master sword and charged at his other. When Link finally realized what was happening and grabbed his master sword, Dark Link had hit the sword out of his hand and it landed 10 feet away. Link was in shock and started to reach for his shield but in a second, Dark Link cut the strap that was holding the shield. Link was about to reach down to get it but a sword was within an inch from his face in a second. Dark Link smirked at how easy it was to get to this point.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Link finally managed to ask while trying to think of a way to escape.

"I am your shadow and I would have thought you would have realized my intentions by now." Dark Link said, rather amused by how he sounded.

Dark Link quickly pinned Link to the ground and sliding his sword away from them. His eyes pierced into the hero's and with the eye contact, a wicked grin started to spread across the shadow's face. In one swift motion, the twos lips meet with brutal force. Link was is total shock and tried to get away from under DL but it was no use sense his legs were held in place by the opposite's. Link moaned into the kiss, both from the fact that he started to enjoy the other's lip and because he couldn't breath anymore. DL let their lips part for a second and then he started to trail down down toward Link's neck and started licking and biting at several tender spots. Link couldn't help but moan as he threw back his head to give the other more excess to his neck. Link's mind was clouding up and he was finding it rather difficult to think. _What am I doing? This guy acted like he wanted to kill me earlier, and now you're letting him do THIS! Get it together before it's to late._ But when he tried to say something, he only let out a low moan because DL started to grind their low halves together and he was get harder by the minute. DL was also getting hard so he decided to move on to the next step. DL took off his shield strap and tossed the shield to the side. DL inched down Link's body till he reached a bulge in the tunic. He lifted up the bottom half of the tunic and rolled down the stalkings that were suffocating the erection. DL took the cock in hand and starting to lick up and down the staff. Link let out a giant moan when DL started to suck it. Navi couldn't but help watch the two and listen to their moans and groans, the fairy wasn't going to interrupt because she was quietly enjoying the show. DL's erection was really starting to hurt since it was still cramped. He reached up with one hand and placed his fingers on Link's mouth. Link knew exactly what his shadow wanted so he opened his mouth and started to lick and suck on the fingers. After the fingers were properly covered, he pulled his fingers out and started to push one in the entrance of the one below him. Link let out a moan; DL found this encouraging so he kept adding fingers till all of the lubricated fingers were in and stretching Link. DL then stopped sucking and stretching and pulled down his stalkings and slowly started to enter himself in the hero hylian's tight warm hole. Other the two let out a loud groan; DL started moving in and out of the other while Link bit at his lip trying to hold back the pain. Soon after DL found the rhythm, he started to notice Link was relaxing a little more, till finally he heard "There, hit that spot again" in a moan from Link. DL movements started to quicken as he stroked Link's erection. Soon Link started to arch his back. "I'm... I think... I'm about to...CUM!," Link shouted as he shot his hot liquid on both of their tunics; DL came shortly within a few thrusts and collapsed on him. Their body were there, sweaty and sticky as both of them panted. Link's eyes were closed as he started to drift to sleep, while his other stayed wide awake. DL started reaching for the master sword closer to him to kill Link right then and there.

"LINK, WATCH OUT!", Navi said from behind the boulder she was hinding. Link quickly snapped open his eyes as DL was over him about to force the sword through his chest. Link quickly grab the shadow wrist and forced the sword's direction to go into his opposite's chest. DL started coughing up blood.

"You may have *cough* gotten rid off me now, but we will meet again in hell", DL gasped out and his eyes started to flutter close. Once DL stopped breathing, link got the key to open the door to the next destination. As Link and Navi were about to leave, Link looked back at the fog covered body and sighed.

"I'm sorry Link. And it looked like you liked him too.", Navi said.

"I did but,"he sighed and went through the door with Navi following him.

_There you have it. Hoped you enjoyed and please do comment._


End file.
